Sons of the Royal Guard
//Please make art for this. I would really appreciate it.// Story Overview A long, LONG time ago, HUMANS and MONSTERS lived in peace. Or did they? Afraid of the MONSTER'S power the humans banished them into the underground with a powerful spell. Many years after that the events of UNDERTALE take place. The human, Frisk becomes curious about what would happen if they went on a killing spree across the underground. This is the exact chance Chara was looking for. Chara took her (Frisk and Chara are female) body and killed everyone in the underground. Or at least that's what you would think. One monster escaped, Alphys! While Chara had been killing everyone Alphys decided to do something. Right after the killing of Toriel, Alphys rushed to the ruins and came upon the soul of Toriel, shattered. Alphys preserved it with magic and science. As the rest of the monsters fell to Chara's blade Alphys gathered the souls of the most powerful MONSTERS. Once Chara had killed ASGORE, she broke the barrier with pure DETERMINATION and went forward to become the ruler of the world. Alphys escaped the underground and built a lab to try and fix the MONSTER Souls. After many years of nothing working she remembered about her mentor and what had happened to him. She hurried back to the underground and grabbed the machine in sans' garage. Using it she brought W.D. Gaster back from the Void and with his help revived the monsters but only through a dangerous technique. Soul fusion. She fused the souls of monster and man to bring them back, with some major changes. Sons of the Royal guard takes place after a genocide play-through. Rules * To join you must get approval from the owners and have an affiliation with Chara's army or the Sons of the Royal guard. * Only leaders of the AU can add original Undertale characters. Characters Frisk/Chara: Chara has control of Frisk's body and the world. She rules from an Iron throne and doesn't tolerate rebels. She can fight really well and will typically dodge any attack thrown at her. That doesn't mean she's frail, far from it. She has the highest health in the world with her LV being close to the millions. Due to this her KARMA is also very high as well. Frisk on the other hand is in a Chara induced coma. She is a pure pacifist and would hate to see anyone get hurt. In her coma she has learned how to heal and is very good at doing so. Unfortunately she cannot use these powers from her coma. Alphys: Lead scientist in the royal lab. She leads the team in attacks and is constantly making sure everybody is ok. Mettaton: They are a worker robot. They work around the lab and helps out when they can. Can help in battles but prefers not to fight. Mettaton's soul is still in the robot. W.D. Gaster: Trainer and scientist. Gaster isn't bad at fighting but he prefers not to fight when he can. He retains his slightly amorphous body. Adam/ASGORE: Leader of the team. He is the fusion of the ASGORE soul and Adam's patience soul. Adam has the powers of ASGORE but is faster and stronger in attacking, as well as having more health. Has ASGORE speaking in his head and through him. Amy/Toriel: Second in command. She is the Fusion of the Toriel soul and Amy's Kindness soul. Amy has the powers of Toriel but deals more damage and has more health. Amy and Adam are lovers but ASGORE and Toriel are clashing. Has Toriel in the back of her mind and Toriel can speak through her. Zoe/Undyne: Zoe is the exact opposite of Undyne. Timid, shy, and all over a person that doesn't want anything to do with this. Through her contact with Undyne however she gained the powers of Undyne and has changed to wanting to do the right thing. Zoe constantly has Undyne in the front of her mind, always ready for anything. Undyne isn't powerful enough to speak through Zoe but Zoe usually speaks for her. They are the fusion of Undyne and Zoe's Perseverance soul. Nathan/Papyrus: Nathan is the human form of Papyrus. He is the fusion of papyrus and Nathan's Bravery soul. They have so many things in common. Nathan is always looking out for his team mates, even to the point of taking damage for them. Typically uses a bone for a sword. He has the powers of Papyrus and has Papyrus with him at all times. Papyrus cannot speak through Nathan but Nathan speaks for him, in Papyrus's voice. He's gotten pretty good at replicating it too. Matthew/sans: Matthew is a laid back care free dude. Sans, however, has changed. Sans is now in full protector mode. He will do anything for his team, even if it means sacrificing himself. Matthew isn't up for that! Matthew was going to be the support guy with the healing and the dunking, but no, instead he is the main attacker with insane attack yet still one hp. Dodges like a master though. Toby/???: Toby was a normal kid. During the experiments something went wrong and he was hurt terribly. He has the justice soul however it is just a fraction of what it was. 1 hp. 1 atk. Truly the weakest enemy. Flowey Jr.: Born of a seed Flowey, Flowey Jr. retains all of the abilities of Flowey. With him came asriel's soul. Hindered by the Flower body. He resides in a pot on Alphys' desk. Locations The Royal lab: Built underground, The Royal lab is the last remnant of the monster race. It is the Royal guard's hq. The Underlab: Where experiments are done and a portal is open. Only a few people can go into the Underlab. Chara's Newest Home: Chara's Newest home is where Chara resides. Home isn't the right word for it, it's more of a hell castle. Chara rules from here. It is located on Mt. Ebott. Ebott: Capital of the world, Ebott is below Newest home and is a place of crime and misery. Anyone that enters is gone for good. Gallery No pictures yet! Category:AU Category:RP AU